


The Psychological Theory Behind Falling in Love

by sammysosa157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi tutors him, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto is failing psychology, Eventual relationship, Kenma is innocent, Kuroo is the roommate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Kuroo, Slow Build, but a loveable one, like always, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysosa157/pseuds/sammysosa157
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou is your regular college athlete. He's the star player on the volleyball team, but is going to be benched due to his failing psychology grade. Akaashi is your typical academic genius, who also happens to be gorgeous and way too busy to tutor someone. When Bokuto sees that Akaashi got a 100 on the last test, he decides that he HAS to be his tutor.“Just figure out his schedule. Find out where he studies, what he eats for breakfast, just do whatever you gotta do in order to get him to help you. An while he’s making sure our ace can compete, then you can perform your mating ritual or whatever, and get him to fall in love with you.”“Okay okay. I got it. Grades first, then my love life.”Kuroo nodded in agreement, never once looking up from tracing Kenma’s features.“Dude.”Kuroo hummed in response.“We can have a DOUBLE WEDDING!” Kuroo’s hand stopped, he quickly shot his head up to look at Bokuto, jostling Kenma a little in the process.“Bro….” Kuroo spoke softlyThe rating is mostly due to language, and literally a couple sentences that I figured were a little too... YOU KNOW...Also, Iwaizumi and Oikawa make a quick appearance!





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY! This is an idea I've had stuck in my head for awhile now... So this is my attempt at writing it. I love Akaashi and Bokuto, and Kenma and Kuroo, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa... I fucking love everybody okay. EAT ME. Any who, I hope you semi enjoy yourself while reading this. Sorry for the mistakes and such, I'm human. So therefore, not perfect. Forgive me, I hate it too.

“PLLEEAASSEEE! You gotta raise my grade professor!” Bokuto Koutarou was currently on his hands and knees begging his psychology professor shamelessly. His once perfectly styled hair falling out of place and dangling flat against his head.

“That’s not how college works Bokuto. I’ve warned you before about your grade, I have no choice but to keep it at its current score.” Professor Migaski said sternly. Bokuto’s whining got progressively louder. “But that means I can’t play volleyball! Sir, I’m the teams ace!” Bokuto was now standing back on his feet and he seemed to be shaking with poorly pent up energy. “If I don’t play in the next game, hell, the rest of the season, I’ll be letting my teammates down!”

“I’m sorry Bokuto, but you’ve been neglecting your studies. I’ve tried to be as generous as I can, you’re lucky it’s a D and not an F.” Bokuto cried out “I’m begging you! Is there any extra credit I can do?” Migaski shook his head, “You’ve missed all the extra credit assignments I’ve handed out this semester, I’m not handing out anymore.”

“Please Professor, I’ll do anything!” Bokuto now looked on the verge of actual tears. He was aggressively yanking out his oddly streaked hair and rocking back and forth on his heels. Migaski mentally face palmed.

 _The whole point of being a professor is to avoid children, and yet here I am,_ He thought.

“Bokuto.” Koutarou kept wailing over Migaski. He was inconsolable. “BOKUTO!” The wailing ceased immediately. Bokuto looked at the professor with his shiny golden eyes and wild hair. “I may have one thing you can do.”

Bokuto was suddenly back to his ‘happy go lucky’ self in an instant. “What is it? I’ll do anything!”

“We have a test coming up in the next two weeks, and if you get an A it should pull your grade back up to a C. I have a student in the same class as you who is doing exceptionally well, so he could perhaps tutor you if you asked.” Bokuto was nodding his head to every word the professor spoke.

“I’ll do it!” He grabbed Migaski’s hand and made it high-five his own. “Go teamwork!”

“Alright, alright. Settle down.” The professor yanked back his hand and straightened out his suit jacket. “His name is Akaashi Keiji.”

“Now listen here Bokuto, he is a very busy young man, so if he can’t tutor you, please I beg of you, don’t keep pestering him about it. He is one of my brightest students, so be gentle with him.”

Bokuto was halfway out of the auditorium by now, and waving back at the professor who was still placed in front of the classroom. “Of course of course!” He then turned around and sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs. When he reached the doors to exit he karate kicked them open and let out a cheer that had Migaski’s ears ringing as it reverberated off the walls.

The next day found poor unsuspecting Akaashi being stopped right as he was about to leave psychology by a tall man with grey and white streaked unruly hair. When he says he was stopped, in reality he means he ran face first into the solid chest (meaning he was fucking ripped) of a complete stranger, dropping all of his belongings in the process.  
“Hey Hey Hey, are you Akaashi Keiji?”

“Who’s asking?” Akaashi was now kneeling on the floor picking up all his strewn about papers. Bokuto was suddenly eyelevel with him on the floor, picking up papers and shuffling them together in a pile.

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I’m in psychology with you!” He flashed him a toothy smile. He was handing over Akaashi’s lost papers when he finally examined what he was holding.

“Holy shit! You got a 100 on our last exam?!” Bokuto began shaking the paper in Keiji’s face as if he had never seen it before.

“You have to tutor me now! You’re a genius.” Bokuto said in an awed tone that sounded what could be compared to one finding spiritual enlightenment.

Bokuto finally made eye contact with Keiji for the first time their whole encounter. His eyes went wider than saucers and his pupils looked to be dilating. If it was possible, Akaashi would dare say that his hair was sticking up straighter now. He dropped the papers all over the floor again.

“Uhhh…Ummm” Bokuto just kept staring. He was noticing for the first time just how gorgeous the man in front of him was. His piercing greens eyes, his dark perfectly messy, but yet styled hair, that if grown out anymore would be hanging like a curtain covering those hypnotizing eyes. Even his body was like a Gods. His legs looked strong and endless even when covered by the dark denim of his jeans. His arms were the perfect combination of defined but still delicate looking, and his skin. Oh God his skin! Bokuto wanted to worship it. He wanted to run his tongue over every inch of his moonlight kissed, flawless skin.

“Bokuto-San?” Akaashi’s voice violently yanked him from his wandering thoughts.

“What do you mean be your tutor?” Oh ya! He had almost forgotten his whole purpose for this encounter.

“Professor Migaski told me about how you could help tutor me for the next test so I can get my grade up and keep playing volleyball!” He said excitedly. But unlike most people when they hear Bokuto talk they flinch at the tone and loudness of his voice, or they shy away from his overwhelming presence, but Akaashi didn’t even blink.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-San, but I can’t help you. I’m taking 18 credits this semester and I really don’t have time to tutor someone right now.”

Bokuto’s face instantly fell. His once vibrant gold eyes were fading, and his muscles and limbs were no longer buzzing with energy. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice that he was the reason for it.

“But… I need you Akaashi. You’re my only hope in order to play in the next tournament.” Whether Bokuto knew it or not, Akaashi was experiencing very confusing feelings at the look of pure helplessness on the man’s face. Keiji’s could feel his face growing warm from the direct and unrelenting stare he was receiving. “I’m sorry Bokuto-San. I really don’t have the time. Good luck on the next test.” Akaashi reached out and squeezed Bokuto’s arm as a sign of condolence, but really he was just copping a feel. Bokuto’s eyes trailed up and down Akaashi’s body till it reached the point where they were now connected.

He swears to God or to whatever deity that is out there, that he has never gotten a hard-on as quickly, or from such an innocent situation, in his entire life. He can’t rip his eyes from the hand that was currently squeezing his upper forearm. But the touch was brief, and Akaashi was all too soon pulling back his delicate hand from Bokuto’s defined and muscular arm.

He flashed one more apologetic smile, and Bokuto swears again that his eyes twinkled. THEY FUCKING TWINKLED! He stood there, in the middle of the hallway in the psychology building, watching his future spouse walk away from him. He’s pretty sure he let out an audible whimper as he lost sight of Akaashi.

* * *

 

 

“KUROOOOO, what am I supposed to do?” Koutarou whined while laying sprawled out on his twin sized bed in his dorm. (Yes he has owl sheets on them.)

“What the hell do you mean, what are you going to do?” Kuroo said in his best Bokuto voice. Personally, Bokuto thought it was a tad too high, but whatever. Kuroo, his roommate, was currently sitting on his own bed with his boyfriend Kenma sitting (more like slouching) beside him. Kenma was over at their dorm basically every day. He’s pretty sure that wasn’t by choice either. If Kuroo didn’t have his ‘Kenma needs’ met practically every day, the man became useless. He would just lay in bed or sit in his computer chair spinning round and round, randomly shouting out for Kenma. So, basically Kuroo went to Kenma’s dorm every day and would physically drag/carry the boy here.

“You’re going to stalk his ass, and use that precious baby owl charm of yours and make him tutor you.” Kuroo spoke while twisting a piece of Kenma’s hair around his index finger. Kenma, whether he realized it or not, leaned closer into the touch. Making Kuroo flash his famous crooked smile at the cuteness.

“But I need him to marry me too!” Bokuto moaned louder this time. Kuroo chuckled at his antics, and Kenma actually glanced up from his game to give Bokuto an eye roll. Kuroo noticed the look and actually glared at Bokuto. It was a look other’s often received from him. It basically said, _'don’t get more attention from my boyfriend than I do.'_ Koutarou threw his hands up in defense at the pillow that Kuroo chucked at his face. “Jesus! Sorry I’m more irresistible than you.” Kenma snorted at his response. Kuroo now looked even more offended. “Ya right. You look like a fucking asshole.”

“Someone royally fucked up and bleached the hell out of that asshole then.” Bokuto fired back. They both glared at each other for a moment longer until they both busted out laughing. Kenma Shook his head at the two of them, but Bokuto could see the hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

Kuroo must’ve noticed as well, cause in that same moment, he grabbed the unsuspecting Kenma and pulled him onto his lap. Nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and locking his arms around his waist. Kenma only tried to pull away once, but he quickly gave up and set his Gameboy off to the side before curling himself up more into Kuroo and closing his eyes to take a nap.

Kuroo and Bokuto both looked at each other and awed silently at the adorableness that was Kenma. Bokuto grabbed at his heart in jest and Kuroo pretended to wipe away a tear. Kenma just snuggled in deeper to Kuroo’s embrace and Kuroo’s joking ceased immediately. He looked down at his boyfriend with pure adoration and love, and traced his pointer finger over Kenma’s slightly pouted pink lips.

“Just figure out his schedule. Find out where he studies, what he eats for breakfast, just do whatever you gotta do in order to get him to help you. An while he’s making sure our ace can compete, then you can perform your mating ritual or whatever, and get him to fall in love with you.”

“Okay okay. I got it. Grades first, then my love life.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement, never once looking up from tracing Kenma’s features.

“Dude.”

Kuroo hummed in response.

“We can have a DOUBLE WEDDING!” Kuroo’s hand stopped, he quickly shot his head up to look at Bokuto, jostling Kenma a little in the process.

“Bro….” Kuroo spoke softly

“Best fucking idea ever!” Kenma cracked open an eye at Kuroo’s shouting, but Kuroo quickly lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Bokuto was very proud of himself. He was in… wait for it… THE LIBRARY! He had only been here a couple times. Both times were to go the café that was hidden away in it and get his sickly sweet hot chocolate and piece of pound cake.

But this time, He was here for more than just the goodies. He was here to hunt down Akaashi.

He had followed him around the past two days, and decided that his best bet to find the guy was from the hours of 1 to 4 in the afternoon, in the library.

He had already noticed that Akaashi liked to sit hidden in between bookshelves that had absolutely obscure genres that no student (and probably professor) would ever in their right mind go wandering down. This was the referencing section. With the invention of the google, the need for a tangible encyclopedia is obsolete, so therefore one of the best sections for seclusion in their universities libraries.

Bokuto was going to talk to him today. He had done his recon, with very little help from Kuroo, and he was ready to ambush his unsuspecting victim.

Bokuto’s idea of ambushing was sauntering up to Akaashi and saying in a stage whisper “I’m ready for our study session sensei!”

Akaashi fumbled his book, but he somehow made it seem endearing and not totally ungraceful. He looked up at Bokuto with his bloodshot eyes that had dark circles shadowing under them, making him seem almost gaunt in the florescent lighting. His beauty was still obvious, but even unobservant Bokuto was able to register that Keiji looked haggard.

“Bokuto-San, I thought I told you that I couldn’t tutor you.” His voice a little scratchy from not being used recently. Bokuto never had that problem.

“You did…” Bokuto stared down at his tennis shoes “I just figured you could. You know, since you are here and I am here, we could just goaheadandgetmarried.” He coughed out the last part of his sentence.

Akaashi looked at him in confusion, “what was that Bokuto-San?”

Bokuto was on fire. He had to be. He tapped the top of his head and patted down his long sleeve t-shirt to double check. Keiji just stared at him with humor in his eyes and curiosity on his lips.

“I said, we could just go ahead and study together since we are both here, completely by coincidence.” Akaashi tweaked his head to the side like an animal does when it’s thinking its owner is a complete idiot. “This is fate Akaashi! Destiny has brought us together today, and it would be like a slap in the face if you didn’t tutor me.” Akaashi actually laughed at that. HE LAUGHED!!!

Oh sweet baby owls. His laugh was infectious. It bounced off the dusty books, bringing a little life back to the otherwise abandoned corner of the library. It’s the kind of laugh that you know has many different types and it’s just waiting for someone to sit down and dissect it.

SHITTTTTT. He didn’t realize he was still staring till Akaashi’s laugh had already faded out and was replaced with a throat clearing cough. Talk about awkward.

“I really am sorry Bokuto-San, but I can’t tutor you.”

“PLEEAASSEEE AKAAAASSSHHII! I’ll pay you!” Bokuto was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Akaashi was squinting really hard at him as if he was analyzing how he had strung out his name to be so long.

“I don’t want your money Bokuto-San. That’s not why I can’t tutor you. I really am busy with classes and my own studying. Besides, I wouldn’t be a good tutor anyways. I’m a zombie.” He motioned his hand up and down his body, but that had the opposite effect on Bokuto. It looked more along the lines of Akaashi offering his body to him. His mouth was watering and his palms were itching to touch the clueless Akaashi.

“What are you talking about?! You look amazing!” Bokuto claimed loudly, earning a few “Shhh’s” from somewhere in library. Keiji stared up at Bokuto in wonderment.

_How could anyone find me attractive on less than 4 hours of sleep, 3 cups of coffee, and sporting an extremely old tattered sweater?_

“You’re too sweet Bokuto-San, I really don’t. I would probably fall asleep on you after a few minutes.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Bokuto said back too quickly.

Akaashi just flashed him a sweet but breathtaking smile, gathered his things and stood up to face him.

“I’ll see you around Bokuto-San.” He smiled again and squeezed past him. Making their hands brush against each other’s, and with that, Bokuto’s life was made.

* * *

 

 

“KurooOOOOO!” Bokuto slammed open their dorm door, forming another dent in the wall. Kuroo called it Bokuto’s art gallery, but really it just represented the loss of his safety deposit. Oh well.

Kuroo was currently laying on Bokuto’s bed with a magazine covering his face, leaving his stark black hair poking out in an odd array.

“Akaashi held my hand!” Kuroo bolted up, causing the magazine to fall into his lap.

“You’re shitting me? You really are smooth as hell bro!” Kuroo gave him finger guns and a cheesy wink and smile.

“Okay… It was more like brushing his hand against mine in passing, but they touched. For like 2 whole freaking seconds!”

Kuroo dropped his hands back into his lap and groaned in pain.

“Bokuto. No. Just…No.”

“Hey! Don’t judge me! You used to be like this all the time before you and Kenma finally got together.” Bokuto complained.

“Ya, but now we’ve been dating for years, and I get laid regularly. So obviously, I did something right. You on the other hand, need a 'How to Book for the Sexually Frustrated Who Want to Fuck Their Tutor.”

“Speaking of that… He said no to the tutoring thing again.” Bokuto looked at Kuroo sheepishly.

“Fuck me. No, fuck you.”

* * *

 

 

Round 3. Akaashi was going to give in this time. He had to. They only had 12 days left till their next psychology exam, and he WAS going to play in the upcoming volleyball tournament. He was done fucking around. It’s time to bring out the big guns.

By ‘big guns’, he means his arms. Watch out Akaashi, the gun show is in town. He was currently wearing one of his many work out shirt that were designed to… show off the goods. It clung to his arms and chest, showing off his defined muscles. Plus, this certain color of gray made his eyes appear to be even more gold. That’s what Kuroo told him at least. His hair was perfectly placed into his legendary horns and his volleyball shorts and kneepads were on (to make him seem more nonchalant… and cause Kuroo also said they make him look fuckable.

Kuroo and Kenma were with him too, Kuroo in volleyball gear as well, and Kenma wearing Kuroo’s volleyball jacket that swallowed him and made him appear even smaller. They were standing across the street biding their time until they walked in.

“You got this bro. We are gonna walk in, order our drinks, and then you’re going to ‘spot’ Akaashi. You will then go up to him and make him your bitch.” Kuroo rubbed Bokuto’s shoulders as if preparing him for a round in the ring.

“Now where is he exactly in the café?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto pointed his finger towards the brunette sitting in the corner of shop next to the window. Akaashi was wearing a greyish cardigan, and he had a pencil in his hair and was furiously typing away on his laptop.

“Holy shit dude.” Bokuto snapped out of his daze and turned towards Kuroo.

“What?!”

Kuroo was staring with his mouth slightly agape, and instead Kenma spoke for him.

“He’s beautiful Bokuto-San.” Kenma was staring as well at the unaware Akaashi.

“Hey! Kenma! You can’t say that!” Kuroo whined.

Kenma shrugged his shoulders unapologetically.

“Okay okay. Enough staring. Lets get on with it.” Bokuto began crossing the street knowing they would follow quickly after him.

They ordered their drinks as inconspicuously as possible for 2 guys who were freaky tall and had gravity defying hair, and a short guy who was drowning in a jacket and also sporting oddly colored locks.

“Okay, you got this. We will grab a table near him, and you just have to go up and talk to him.” Kuroo spoke in hushed tones, and Kenma actually flashed him an encouraging smile.

He took a deep breath and approached Akaashi’s table.

“Hey hey hey!”

Akaashi’s hands froze in their movement and he seemed to be breathless. Akaashi was staring. His eyes traced every line on Bokuto’s body. Taking in his strong arms and wide shoulders, to his chiseled chest and obvious abs, all the way down to his long toned legs that were encompassed by his kneepads. Shit. Akaashi was screwed.

When greens eyes finally met gold ones, they both seemed frozen. Neither spoke for a moment. And normally silence would make Bokuto uncomfortable and he would feel the need to ramble on and fill it, but this type of silence was oddly peaceful. It spoke volumes without ever uttering a word. Their slightly labored breathing and their thudding heartbeats were left to converse with one another.

The quiet murmuring that filled the café eventually brought them both back to reality.

“Bokuto-San…” Akaashi still hadn’t removed his eyes from Bokuto once and nor did he want to.

“Hey Akaashi.” Bokuto said his name reverently.

“What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked with a twinge of pink dusting his cheeks and neck.

“When are meeting up again?” Bokuto asked teasingly.

“I forgot to write it down, and I would hate to miss a session.”

Akaashi laughed. His laugh was light Bokuto decided. It filtered out every piece of darkness and self-doubt that shadowed him and replaced it with all-encompassing warmth and happiness.

“We’re not Bokuto-San.” Akaashi said with a chuckle.

“Are you sure? I was almost positive that we had agreed on a set time to study.” Bokuto claimed with mirth alight in his eyes.

Akaashi was quickly finding himself drifting farther and farther out from the comfortable shore that he had always know, and now, he was floating off into the deep sea that was Bokuto. He couldn’t find it in himself to swim back to the shore. He was intrigued by Bokuto. He seemed so loud and uncouth, but yet sweet and kind at the same time. His entire being was a paradox, and Akaashi found himself wanting to know more and more about the charmingly persistent man.

Akaashi sighed and looked down at his computer and unfinished essay. He looked back up at Bokuto and his impossibly gold eyes and slightly jutted out bottom lip. Shit. How could he say no to that?

“Alright. I’ll tutor for the next test.” Akaashi hadn’t even shut his mouth before Bokuto was whooping and jumping a very impressive height off the ground. He did a fist pump and Akaashi put his hand over his mouth to cover up his chuckle at the man’s antics.

“You’re the greatest Akaashi! I’m going to pass the exam and play in the tournament, and it’ll all be because of you!” Bokuto was speaking a mile a minute and Keiji couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed, in fact, he found his excitement endearing.

“Okay Bokuto, settle down. Do you want to start studying now, or are you busy?”

If possible, Bokuto looked to be even more excited at the prospect of spending time with Akaashi right now. Bokuto opened his mouth to speak, but found that no words could come out. So instead, he violently nodded his head in affirmation. He turned around to search out Kuroo and Kenma, when he spotted them he didn’t even have to say anything. Kuroo was already ‘shooting’ him with finger guns and Kenma was giving him a shy thumbs up. That was all the encourage he needed.

2 hours later.

“Do you get it now Bokuto?”

“I think so…” Bokuto scratched at his head in thought.

“So Sigmund Freud is responsible for developing the psychoanalytical theory, and he basically thought everything we do as humans has some unconscious sexual meaning behind it.” Bokuto looked up at Akaashi with hope.

“Yes Bokuto! That’s basically right!” Akaashi surprised himself at his tone. Normally he was a very reserved, but he couldn’t help but get excited along with Bokuto at his success.

“Do you understand Maslow’s Hierarchy of needs theory?” Akaashi implored.

Bokuto nodded yes, but he would have done that to anything Akaashi said. Because currently, Akaashi was tapping his pencil against his mouth and every once in a while, he would slip it in between his soft looking lips and pull it away with the eraser appearing a little wet from the heat of his mouth.

Bokuto couldn’t help but think of all the things he would like to do with Akaashi’s beautiful mouth. He could picture it now, his dripping cock rubbing gently against his pink lips leaving a layer of his precum behind, before gently thrusting past those perfect lips and having Akaashi clawing at his hips to draw him deeper into his hot mouth.

“Okay awesome. What about the triangular theory of love? Do you understand that?”

Bokuto jumped at the interruption and blushed at the idea of Akaashi being able to read his mind.

“Uh, YES!” He adjusted ungracefully in his seat, hoping that Keiji couldn’t see what exactly was making him uncomfortable at the moment.

“Are you okay Bokuto-San?” Akaashi looked at him in concern.

“Oh ya! I’m just peachy!” He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

“You really are an amazing tutor Akaashi. You make everything so much simpler than Professor Migaski does in lecture." Bokuto exclaimed excitedly. Akaashi just blushed from the praise. He wondered if Boukto had any idea what kind of effect he had over people, he also wondered if Bokuto showering people with compliments was common too. He secretly hoped not… It made him feel special at the idea of him not handing them out like spare change.

“Alright. I think that’s probably enough for today. We don’t wanna overload you with information.” Akaashi shut off his laptop and shuffled his papers back into his notebook. When he glanced up, he could’ve sworn that the look Bokuto was giving him was one that was only in the repertoire of a child. He looked as if he had just taken away a beloved toy and told him it was bedtime. His pout and sad eyes made Akaashi physically hurt.

“We can meet up again if you’d like Bokuto-San.” His eyes lit up in excitement and some other emotion that was surprisingly too complex to decipher.

“That would be amazing Akaashi!”

The next time they met up was a two days later at the library. They were sitting a table this time, side by side, with their shoulders brushing against each other’s with the slightest movement. They were both a little flustered and short of breath, but neither acknowledged it.

They had been studying different psychologist for the past hour and Bokuto was losing his concentration with each passing minute. It was hard for him to stay focused and seated for so long, that was one reason why he always struggled with school. He wasn’t dumb, he was actually far from it, he just got bored easily and grew tired of the learning setting.

His knee was bouncing and he was repeatedly tapping his pencil against the sturdy wooden desk at which they sat. Akaashi was talking on and on about some guy named Carl who believed in the collective unconscious and something about ancestors or what not. Bokuto was thinking of volleyball and the upcoming tournament and how after he won, he hoped to pin Akaashi beneath him and spread his long elegant legs open so he could have an unobstructed view of all of him.

“Bokuto-San, are you listening?” Akaashi waved his hand in front of his face.

“Oh! Sorry Akaashi, I just got a little distracted!” Some dick who was wearing no shoes and had on flannel pajamas, hushed Bokuto after that outburst, causing Bokuto to go even redder in the face.

“Don’t mind Bokuto-San, he shushes everybody. One time I sneezed and he came over and told me that I was disrespectful to the library setting and that I had brought dishonor on my family.” A playful smile pulled at his pink lips. Bokuto gave him a blinding grin in return, and slung his arm over Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Well, he’s an idiot. Cause you’re perfect, and I’m pretty sure the librarian is in love with you.” Bokuto joked.

Akaashi leaned into Bokuto's body to muffle his laughter in the crook of his neck. Bokuto couldn’t help but tighten his grip around the boy slightly, pressing him in closer to his body. To any outsider it seemed innocent enough, but both guys were definitely affected by their close proximity but neither made a move to pull away. In fact, Akaashi scooted his chair over, closing the tiny gap that existed before and now had his leg touching Bokuto’s and was resting his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.

HOLY SHIT!!!! Bokuto was dying. He was squealing like a little girl on the inside, and on the outside he just looked like tomato. Akaashi was touching him! They were connected from their hips to their knees, and his arm was still wrapped around the man, and he was still hiding his face in Bokuto’s neck.

Bokuto looked around wildly (for what he doesn’t know), searching for anyone who could prove to him that this was real. His eyes settled on a guy in a black sweatshirt who had his hoodie pulled up. Now that Bokuto looked closer, he was pretty that mustache was fake. WTF.

He and the guy made eye contact, and Bokuto watched as he smiled at him with an eerily familiar, crooked shit eating grin. Fucking Kuroo Tetsurou. He had been sitting there for who knows how long, watching Bokuto and Akaashi.

Bokuto mouthed 'What the fuck man?'

Kuroo smiled even bigger and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Bokuto wanted to throw his textbook at his face, but he couldn’t help but be a little amused himself. Kuroo was a fucking maniac, but he was a loyal friend who loved spying (although he called it people watching) and getting into other people’s business. He was currently in school studying criminal justice, so his love of disguise’s and stalking could have a respected and legal outlet.

Kuroo only stayed put for a few minutes after Akaashi had pulled away slightly, their legs and shoulders still in contact with one another. Akaashi was currently reading a textbook and chewing on the tip of pencil. Bokuto was watching him and looking up at Kuroo mouthing questions and performing charades out of Akaashi’s sight.

Like, _what do you think that meant? What do you think him running his fingers through his hair meant? He blinked, do you think he was using Morse code for something? Isn’t he perfect? Hey, don’t look at him like that!_

Kuroo’s shoulders were shaking violently from the laughter he was attempting to hold in. The only replies he would give were the wagging his eyes brows, a gross hand jester, and eventually, when he stood up to leave after Kenma came up to him and ripped off his fake mustache, was the thrusting of his hips.

God, he was the worst.

They sat there for another 45 minutes. Akaashi would point at things and explain them and then have Bokuto explain them back. Bokuto was just trying his best to listen and not over analyze what Akaashi’s burning touches and excessive licking of his lips meant.

* * *

 

 

The next time they studied together, they met up at Akaashi’s apartment. He was making dinner and chopping up vegetables while quizzing Bokuto on different defense mechanisms. Bokuto stood leaning against the counter beside Akaashi, watching his every movement. Wishing he could grab his delicate wrist and bring it up to his lips to kiss, or to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder from behind.

He wanted to touch him. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to love him and he wanted to be loved in return. Some might say that Akaashi was too quiet and subdued for Bokuto, but he was the sun and Akaashi was the moon. He was calm and beautiful and everything that Bokuto never thought he would crave. He would have no qualms about setting and giving the day away to the night, allowing himself to be drenched in the milky white light, if it meant Akaashi could come out and act as a silent beacon for him to tether himself to.

Whether Akaashi knew it or not, he had become an extension of Bokuto. He relied on him to silence his self-depreciating thoughts and settle his always active mind. He did it by just allowing Bokuto to be with him. Akaashi’s presence was peaceful and every time they were together, it seemed like they both exchanged and took what they needed from one another.

Akaashi would absorb a little of Bokuto’s blinding light, and use it to make himself a little louder, smile a little bigger, and love life with a little less fear. Bokuto let his usually outspoken presence be saturated by the peace and quiet that washed over him like a tide, letting him speak a little softer, smile a little sweeter, and appreciate the simpler things in life.

They had created a balance where they both fed equally off of each other, and in return they both were the better versions of themselves.

Bokuto watched silently while Akaashi threw his ingredients into a pan. He slipped a few veggies in his mouth and chewed away happily while stirring. _He truly is beautiful,_ Bokuto thought.

“Okay Bokuto-San, do you wanna study more tonight or do you want to take a break and eat and maybe watch a movie?” Akaashi glanced over his shoulder to see Bokuto’s reaction to his question.

Bokuto couldn’t help the smile that beamed back at Akaashi. “Let’s take a break.”

After eating dinner, and Bokuto exclaiming loudly many times at how amazing it was, they made their way over to the couch and settled in beside each other to watch a movie. As the movie progressed, they scooted closer and close till eventually they were sharing a blanket with their legs tangled together, and Bokuto’s arm wrapped securely around Keiji.

No one spoke and they tried to avoid eye contact, but it wasn’t to try and save face from awkwardness, it was to avoid the sexual tension that was pulled taut between them. Towards the end, Akaashi was running his hand up and down Bokuto’s chest. Tracing his built body, leaving goosebumps behind when his hands trailed to somewhere else on his form.

When the screen turned black after sitting through all the credits, both not wanting to pull away from one another. They untangled their limbs and said a quiet goodnight at Akaashi’s front door. They hugged, and Bokuto may or may not imagined this, but he could have sworn he felt the softness of Akaashi’s lips against his ear when he whispered goodnight.

* * *

 

 

“PLEAAAASSSEEE professor! Tell me what my score is! Can I play in the tournament?!” Bokuto was standing in professor Migaski’s office, vibrating in place with impatience to know his test score. He had studied with Akaashi almost every day till the test, and he needed to have gotten an A in order to compete on the school’s volleyball team.

“Just give me a minute Bokuto! I have to grade it first.” Migaski said in horribly concealed irritation. Bokuto stood there for a few minutes while the professor flipped through his test. He played with hands in nervousness and tried not to jump around too much.

“Holy shit…” Migaski whispered.

“WHAT?!” Bokuto shouted.

“You…You did Bokuto. You got an A. A really, really high A.” Migaski looked up at Bokuto in disbelief. “You got a 96. You only missed two questions.”

Bokuto stood there stunned for a few seconds. Letting the words of his professor wash over him. Holy shit. He fucking did it! Well really Akaashi did, but still!

Bokuto jumped on to the chair that was designed for guests and let out what could only be compared to a war cry. He karate chopped the air and banged wildly on his chest. Migaksi sat their silently amused, but mostly too stunned to demand that Bokuto get off his furniture.

“I have to tell Akaashi!” He ran out of the room hollering and whooping, letting the office door slam shut behind him. Migaski let out a deep laugh. “He fucking did it.”

When Bokuto finally found Akaashi after waiting for him to come out of his anatomy class, he practically jumped on top of the poor boy. Akaashi stumbled with the dead weight of Bokuto.

“WE DID IT AKAASHI! I GOT AN A!” Bokuto was now picking Akaashi up and swinging him around in circles while everyone else passed by, filtering out of the classroom. They got a few looks, most humorous and a couple glares. “Congratulations Bokuto-San. You deserve it.” Akaashi spoke softly.

Bokuto set him down, but didn’t remove his hands from his waist. He was trying to read whatever was in Akaashi’s eyes, but he was coming up short. All he was getting was that the man sounded happy but had twinge of disappointment laced with the words he spoke and the smile he gave.

“Are you okay?” Bokuto asked in genuine concern.

Akaashi just gave him a painful looking smile and patted Bokuto shoulder.

“I’m fine Bokuto-San. Really. I’m very proud of you, you worked extremely hard.” He began to pull himself out of Bokuto’s grasp and begin walking away, but Bokuto latched on even tighter.

“Why do you seem sad? Did something happen?” Bokuto felt like he was pulling out teeth trying to get answers from Akaashi.

“Everything is fine Bokuto-San. I have to be going though. I can’t be late for my next class.”

Bokuto finally released him and stood there watching as Akaashi walked away. Just before he opened the door to exit the building, he looked over his shoulder at Bokuto and flashed him a sad looking smile and spoke a somber “goodbye Bokuto-San.”

Bokuto-San didn’t see or hear from Akaashi for the rest of the week. He texted and called, he left a few pathetic sounding voicemails. He tried to catch him outside his classes, but he could never find him in the crowds. He went to his apartment once, and sat there waiting for him to come home, but he never did. Bokuto sat there for 2 hours.

* * *

 

 

His fingers tapped away on his phone, texting Akaashi one more time before his game started. He invited him earlier that week, but he decided to try again. Kuroo came up behind him and placed his heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Bro, are you okay?” Kuroo asked quietly.

Bokuto shrugged making Kuroo’s hand fall off his shoulder. “I’ll be fine. Let’s go kick some ass.” Bokuto bent down and finished tying his shoes before exiting the locker room and entering the gym.

He pushed open the heavy metal doors, immersing himself into the bright synthetic lighting and blaring music. The crowd was cheering and some were booing, but Bokuto didn’t really care. He was searching through the bleachers full of strangers hoping to see the one person he couldn’t get out of his head. He came up empty handed.

The team warmed up and shook hands with their opponents before hearing the whistle blow, signaling the start of the match. They played the first set and lost 25-21, and currently they were behind 3 points in the second set. Bokuto wasn’t sucking per-say, he was making kills and blocking spikes, but his usually contagious energy that fueled the team and electrified the crowd just wasn’t there. His heart wasn’t in the game.

Their coach called a time out, and all his teammates quickly ran off the court to their bench. Bokuto stood their half listening while drinking water and slinging a towel over his shoulder. Their coach was saying something about needing to light a fire under their asses and that they needed to get their serves in check otherwise they would be all be serving till their arms fell off next practice.

When the ref blew his whistle, they broke from their circle and went back to their positions on the court. Kuroo was playing middle right now, and he was staring at Bokuto in worry. But he never said anything, not verbally at least. They scored the next point after Kuroo blocked their middles quick. The fans erupted, but one voice rang through. Sweet and quiet Kenma’s voice was now loud enough that many other fans fell silent in awe, and even the ref turned around to look at the boy. “HELL YA! IN YOUR FACE NUMBER 3!” Kenma was standing on top of his seat wearing a too big of shirt that had Kuroo’s number and name on it (this made Kuroo especially happy. After every game, he couldn’t wait to get the boy somewhere private so Kenma could ride his dick while still wearing the shirt. There wasn’t a sight he loved more than Kenma throwing his head back in pleasure while bouncing up and down on his cock, and his name, ‘Kuroo Tetsurou,’ splayed across his small frame. He couldn’t help that he was a possessive shit).

 

It’s not in character for the smaller boy to be loud or to show excitement, but ever since he quit playing volleyball and he just started watching instead, he had become quite the cheerleader. He would yell out obscenities when they were sucking, and he cheered especially loud when Kuroo did anything good. It made Kuroo play better though, so no one said anything.

The smile on his face as he looked over to Kenma sitting front row in the stands was heart stopping. He seemed perfectly content and Bokuto was jealous. He wanted to have his own loud, and often times offensive cheerleader. He wanted to be able to look over in stands and see his boyfriend smiling back at him. Goddammit! He wanted someone to wear his jersey so everybody knew he was his. He huffed in annoyance and Kuroo looked over at him curiously.

They continued playing, Kuroo doing exceptionally well with Kenma there to yell and threaten him. The score was currently 23-22, they were behind one point and Bokuto was heading back to serve. He bounced the ball a few times and spun it in his hands. As he took in a deep breath, the gym deadly silent in anticipation, a loud and familiar yell rang throughout the gymnasium.

“GO BOKUTO! YOU GOT THIS!” Bokuto dropped the ball and looked around wildly searching for the person who yelled. He eyes settled on the front row. The man that he had been losing sleep over and pestering constantly for the past week, was standing up with his hands cupped around his mouth right next to a smiling Kenma.

Bokuto had never felt like he was in a more perfect moment. He decided that if the world were to stop spinning that instant, he wouldn’t have really minded. Cause in that moment, he felt infinite.

Akaashi’s hands fell back down to his sides, but he remained standing. His smile was so wide and endearing that Bokuto could’ve sworn he heard more people than just himself swooning. Akaashi was stunning. He looked a little tried and out of breath, but he had never looked more beautiful.

“Holy shit Bo! Akaashi is wearing your Jersey!” Kuroo ran up to him and slapped his hand against Bokuto’s back hard, making him wince a little. Holy shit! Kuroo was right! Akaashi was wearing Bokuto’s number and name proudly. Bokuto was salivating at the sight. _I’ve never seen anything sexier than my man wearing my name,_ he thought.

“It’s hot as fuck, am I right?” Kuroo said conspiratorially in Bokuto’s ear. He only nodded back in total agreement.

The ref blew his whistle at Bokuto in warning for delaying the game. Bokuto ended up scoring two aces and having a kill for the last point, ending the game. They continued on for 3 more sets, eventually taking home the win. Bokuto’s coach came over and slapped him on the back after the game ended “That’s the best you’ve played all season son! Whatever you’re doing, keep it up!”

Bokuto said thanks to those who yelled congratulations out at him, and smiled brightly at the crowd when they bowed and thanked them all for their support. His mind was elsewhere though and so were his eyes. Not once did he take eyes of the dark haired beauty who was cheering loudly next to Kenma. As soon as they stood up from their bow, Akaashi wasn’t in his seat anymore.

What the hell?

He saw a quick blur before someone was catapulting themselves into his arms. He caught them with a little effort, but was stable after getting his footing under control. He didn’t even question who it was once he felt the familiar arms and legs wrap around him. Akaashi had his head buried in his neck and he was kissing Koutarou all over. Bokuto stood there, clinging to other tighter and tighter before eventually Akaashi moved his lips up to Bokuto’s face. He kissed all over his face, not minding his sweat sheened skin. He pulled back to look into Bokuto’s gold eyes, they smiled at each other stupidly for a solid minute.

“I’m sorry Bokuto-San. I’m sorry for ignoring you. I’m sorry for everything.” Akaashi spoke softly.

“Why’d you do it?” Bokuto tried to keep the hurt out of his voice.

“I just figured you wouldn’t need me anymore now that you passed your test. I thought that maybe you were only talking to me still because you felt like you owed me.” Keiji hid his eyes shyly.

Bokuto supported him with one hand, and brought the other up to lift his chin up so they were staring in to each other’s eyes. “I’ll always need you Keiji. I’m too selfish to let you go now.”

He slammed his wet with spit lips onto Akaashi’s soft pink ones. As soon as they touched, a shiver ran down both of their spines and seemed to set fire to their limbs. They moved in sync but separately. Akaashi sucked on Bokuto’s tongue and Bokuto bit his bottom lip. Akaashi’s hands roamed through his sweat slicked hair and Bokuto's hands stayed firmly on his butt, supporting him (while also getting to feel him up).

When they finally pulled apart, they realized that they had an audience. Bokuto’s teammates were cheering and making kissing noises, there were a few fan girls who were clutching their chests and crying at the adorableness. There was one guy in particular who was sitting in the stands with another man next to him. The more burley one had what seemed to be a possessive arm wrapped around the taller, slenderer one. They looked to be deep in conversation, with the taller one whispering something in the others ear before leaning back with wink. The other guy blushed and shoved him off the seat. The man squealed loudly "IWA-CHAN!" and looked like petulant child staring up at the still seated man.

“Is that fucking Oikawa and Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked from beside Bokuto. Now that he thought about it, there was only one guy who called a scary ass man that nickname, and that was Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa back onto his feet. He patted down Tooru, indulging him in the search to make sure he had suffered no bodily harm. Once Iwaizumi was finished, Oikawa leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips and said something that none of them could hear. They all continued watching as they quickly left the gym hand in hand.

“I knew it. I fucking new something was up between those two!” Kuroo claimed.

“I never really noticed. I just thought they were close friends.” Bokuto said in a dazed tone from kissing Akaashi and witnessing his former high school opponents kiss.

“Well, I win. I caught Iwaizumi fucking Oikawa on the bathroom counter at volleyball training camp second year.” Kenma interjected quietly. He was clinging to Kuroo’s back like a sloth.

“WHAT?!” Bokuto and Kuroo both yelled.

* * *

 

 

After that day, it became a regular occurrence to have both Kenma and Akaashi front row in the stands at all their volleyball games. Both wearing their boyfriend’s jersey and trying to out cheer the other.

Bokuto also ended the semester with all Bs and Cs due to Akaashi tutoring and forcing him to do his work. The two also moved in with each other. They figured it’d be easier considering they were either always at Bokuto’s dorm or Akaashi’s apartment. Plus, Kuroo was making Kenma move in with him as well. He said it would be easier to fuck if they just shared a bed. He also told Kenma he would buy him a new gaming console… so they both seemed happy.

“Bokuto-San, not again. I’m tired.” Akaashi laid in their shared bed completely naked after having sex with Bokuto earlier that night. The sheets were tangled up at their feet after kicking them off to expel some of the heat in the room. Bokuto was planting kisses all down his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipple and moving down his body till he was placed in between Keiji’s legs. Bokuto bit down on his jutted out hips, leaving even more obvious marks. Akaashi was already littered with hickeys, but Bokuto could always find more places to sink his teeth into. Akaashi rarely complained about it though.

Akaashi’s back arched off the bed when Bokuto bit particularly hard on the inside of his thigh. He let out a soft whine, driving Bokuto to suck harder on the smooth pale skin. When he was satisfied with his work he moved his way back up Keiji’s body till he could nuzzle his face in his neck.

“Go to sleep Bo.” Akaashi mumbled sleepily.

“Akaashi, do you love me?” Bokuto spoke in a hushed tone, as if he was in a church.

“Yes Bokuto-san. I wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Akaashi tried to sink further down into his pillow.

“But, would you still love me if I wasn’t-”

Akaashi cut him off before he could finish asking the question.

“Yes Bokuto, I’d love you even if you weren’t the ace and didn’t have killer muscles. Now go to sleep.”

Bokuto let out a deep chest rattling laugh, and placed a sweet kiss on Akaashi’s head.

“Goodnight Keiji. I love you.”

“N’ight Koutarou. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra- Oikawa and Iwaizumi are attending university and playing volleyball together. (It’s a perfect world in which I live. Bite me.) They were at the game doing recon, but Iwa-Chan really went to make sure Oikawa stayed out of trouble (and to make sure no one tried to steal his bf…cause lets be real, Oikawa is hawttt shit). This is their conversation.  
> “Well, we will definitely kick their asses.” Oikawa said while adjusting his glasses.  
> “Don’t be a dick Tooru.”  
> “I’d rather ride your dick Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa winked obnoxiously. Iwaizumi shoved him off the seat.  
> “Ahhh! IWA-CHAN! You brute!” Oikawa pouted up at Iwaizumi from where he now sat on the floor.  
> Iwaizumi helped lift him back up to his feet, “My ass hurts Iwa-Chan. You broke me!” Iwaizumi patted him down in humor checking for any further ‘injuries.’  
> “You’re fine. I’ll be sure to go easy on you tonight.” He said without really thinking.  
> “Oh, Iwa-Chan. So sweet.” Oikawa wore his shit-eating smirk and quickly leaned in and stole a kiss from him.  
> “How about we go somewhere where you can further examine my injuries?” Oikawa teased.  
> Iwaizumi blushed, but grabbed his hand and quickly made his way to an exit with Oikawa walking just as quickly beside him.  
> Lets just say... Oikawa was still sore the next day.


End file.
